Kokoro and koxkoro
KOKORO and KOXKORO KOKORO Kokoro is a cheerful girl who lost her mom and dad at a very young age. She lived with her older and younger brother in the forest until their planet got destroyed by the darkness. After that she found herself on a strange planet where she meet Dragonfly, Ace, and Destroyer. Destroyer was alittle goth but very cheery. Dragonfly was always hyper and random, she would always turn into differnt animals. Ace was able to control fire, just like KK, and was very confident of himself. Later she also became friends with Rivendell, an elf. During that time she was kidnapped by the scientist, Ryuu. He tried to make a clone of kokoro to use for his own world domination. Along with the DNA, darkness was tranferd as well. Instead of a clone the scientist created an ineru, which became Koxkoro. Koxkoro destroyed the lab and started hunting Kokoro. Kokoro always stayed with her friends, in fear of kx. KOXKORO Born without a heart in a test tube, she was instintly insane. She was destructive, and destroyed the lab she was born in, along with the scientist who created her. She wanted a heart and was always jelous of kokoro and everyone else. She thought that if she killed Kokoro, she would get a heart. Koxkoro found pleasure in hurting others. But, after meeting Tsuna, Ace's younger brother, and Destroyer, she calmed down abit. Ironicly, Tsuna was her first love. He died saving the universe. She went insane after that but Destroyer was able to calm her down. APPERANCE KOKORO-Red hair, red eyes, she always wears a skirt with black shorts underneath. wears komono like top and long fingerless gloves KOXKORO-Black and purple hair, purple eyes, short sleevless top-black. black shorts. platform boots. arm bands. black and purple stockingsthumb|right|416px|what koxkoro looks like. not her voice though RELATIONSHIP Dragonfly: KK's first friends after her planet got destroyed. DF is a hyper and random girl. she has rainbow hair, red eyes, and wears whatever she finds. she died a tragic death Ace: kokoro meet him when she meet Dragonfly. he's a really confident guy and can control fire. Ace was kokoro's first love. Ace treated her like a princess. Also always got on Koxkoro's nerve, but ended up on her good side because of his brother, Tsuna. He died to protect the universe. Destroyer: A gothic and cheery kid. KK and KX's friend. When Df died, he became depressed and emo. KX was able to get him undepressed. After Tsuna died, Destroyer was the only one who could calm her. After awhile, they got close. Destoyer has saved both of em many times. Tsuna: Ace's younger brother. also can control fire. Tsuna always teased kx, and she tried to kill him multiple times, after awhile they somehow got together. Tsuna died to protect the universe alongside his brother. Rivendell: Kokoro's boyfriend. He is an elf and specializes in weapons. Cannot use magic though. Incredibly kind and doesnt like to fight. Although he will protect his friends no matter what. Koxkoro tends to get on his nerves alot. wow. ok im not good at this kind of stuff. but i tried